At The Stars
by jaded river hussie
Summary: Michael's POV songfic. Same night as events of HTOHL. Michael is driving Isabel home. IMi friendship


Title: At The Stars 1/1  
Author: Astrid  
Archived: my site, Eclectic Roswell Fanfiction  
If you want it, please ask first.  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything Roswell or the lyrics to Better Than Ezra's At The Stars  
Category: I/Mi friendship  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Michael's POV song-fic. Same night as events of HTOHL. Michael is driving Isabel home.  
Notes / Spoilers: Spoilers through "How the Other Half Lives." Pre-nightmares  
  
  
  
  
Maybe I should drop you at your door  
leave tonight and vanish up the shore  
anywhere but here  
  
It's three o'clock, we're driving in your car  
you're screaming out the window at the stars  
'Please don't drive me home,'  
  
  
Isabel's staring out the front window of the Jetta. She's finally stopped crying; her eyes   
almost seem empty. Grant died tonight. I don't think I've ever seen Isabel so upset as I have   
tonight. With the exception of her last birthday. I wish I could do something for her. Help   
ease her pain. Something I know about, pain. Something me and Iz have in common. The greatest  
bond we share. I turn down the street to Isabel's house.  
  
"No!"  
  
I almost drive into a mailbox, surprised by Isabel's outburst. It's the first time she's spoken  
in hours. I slow down and look at her, "What's wrong, Iz?"  
  
Her eyes are shining with fresh tears, "Please, Michael, I can't face my family right now. Please, take me somewhere else."  
  
The pain in her eyes has returned, I can't possibly refuse her. So I drive right past her house and continue down the road.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Tell me all the places we could go  
then count the headlights passing on the road  
such a long long time ago  
  
Blame us 'cause we are, who we are  
hate us 'cause you'll never get that far  
and who'd suppose that you would go  
I've already learned, enough to know  
  
  
I'm driving around Roswell, waiting for Isabel to give me some indication of where she wants me to take her. I glance up at the sky and see the V formation. I turn around and head to the desert. When I stop the car, Isabel looks at me. I help her out of the car   
and hold her hand as we walk towards the caves. We enter the pod chamber. Isabel lets go of my hand and runs her hands over the remaints of the pods. Her body starts to crumble and I run over to her and catch her before she hits the ground. She's started   
sobbing.  
  
"Why Michael? Why can't I be happy? Why do I always have to hurt? Why do you always hurt?"  
  
"I don't know, Izzy," I say, holding her in my arms.  
  
"Is this our punishment? For not following our 'destiny'? For wanting to be happy? Grant died tonight because of me--"  
  
"Grant's death is not your fault, Iz. You didn't know and when you found out, you warned us. You saved me and Laurie and Maria and Valenti."  
  
"But I couldn't save Grant."  
  
"You can't save everybody. It's not your responsibility."  
  
"I can't even save myself without hurting someone. I don't know if I can save myself at all anymore."  
  
"I'll save you, Izzy."  
  
We sit in silence for a few minutes. Her tears slow.  
  
"Can we leave here," Isabel asks, calming down.  
  
"We can do whatever you want," I say, helping her up.  
  
We walk back out to the Jetta, my arm around her and her head on my shoulder. This time, I know where I'm going.  
  
  
***  
  
  
And here we are  
foreign to their world  
straight and composed  
your sermons I can do without  
and I finally found  
that everybody loves to love you  
when you're far away  
  
  
We pull up outside of my apartment. Isabel's still not ready to go home yet. We go inside and I make us some hot chocolate. We reminiscence. Isabel smiles her trademark smile and I grin. We're sitting on the sofa and Isabel kisses me. It's not a passionate kiss  
or anything. It's one of those, 'you're-a-good-friend' types of kisses. Then she curls up against me, resting her head on my chest and she falls asleep. I watch her, peacefully sleeping. Her   
breathing is calm. She smiles a few times in her sleep. Just as I'm about to drift off, Isabel starts shaking me.  
  
"Michael, wake up!"  
  
"What is it, Iz?"  
  
"I need to go home," she says, pulling me off the sofa.  
  
I glance at the clock, "Oh shit! Your parents are gonna kill me!"  
  
"That's why we have to go now."  
  
I grab my keys before running out the door.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Could it be we've done something wrong  
we make it home to your place before dawn  
and she said, 'please don't drive me home,  
please don't take me home'  
  
  
I pull up in front of the Evans' house. It's just after 5:30 a.m.  
  
"Thank you, Michael."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For not making me come home right away. For understanding. Mostly for making me smile."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Isabel unbuckles her seatbelt and leans over to hug me. I hold her tightly and she kisses me on the cheek before pulling away.  
  
"As long as we have each other, we're gonna be okay, aren't we, Michael?"  
  
"We're gonna be just fine, Izzy. Just fine."  
  
She smiles at me again and gets out of the car. When she reaches the front door, she turns and waves at me before going inside. I drive off, smiling.  
  
  
THE ENDbr  
  



End file.
